


Against the Grain

by FromIdeaAndBeyond



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BaekXing, Beating, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, NSFW, Physical Abuse, Power Imbalance, Sexual Abuse, Xiuyeol - Freeform, all sex is consensual even when it's uncomfortable, but also nsfw, chanseok, soft, unpleasant sex scene (not rape), xiuho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromIdeaAndBeyond/pseuds/FromIdeaAndBeyond
Summary: Chanyeol is the softest basketball player at Raindale high. After he figured out his sexuality together with his best friend Baekhyun, he fell hopelessly in love with the school nerd Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo doesn’t really know he exists. Until on a seemingly ordinary day Chanyeol finds him beaten and broken by the school’s bully in the locker room showers, who sadly is also Chanyeol’s roommate, Minseok. Chanyeol is determined to get revenge in order to play the hero for the boy he loves, but things don’t often go as planned….





	Against the Grain

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I would like to thank the Mods for this opportunity to post my story.
> 
> Thanks to S. for being my knight in shining armour when it came to proofreading and motivating me to finish. I owe you! 
> 
> This is my first ever ficfest entry so I hope you will like it!
> 
> TW: This fic is not for the faint hearted. There will be intense scenes in this story that are necessary for the main characters to come together. I would like to make clear that all of the sexual encounters in this fic are consensual. I might write an epilogue in the future explaining what happens to the other characters as well as the main characters. For now I would like to keep it at this.

**1 - An ordinary day**

Chanyeol loved basketball more than anything in his life, but he was glad to go home now that their final practice before the big game had ended. It was important game for Chanyeol, as multiple scouts from different Universities would be visiting. His dream of attending university depended heavily on basketball and his ability to earn a scholarship. 

Chanyeol was not blessed with a rich family but luckily, they were very supportive of everything he did. Both his mothers would move mountains for him, but they just didn’t have the money to pay for university whilst also paying for his little sister, Yoora’s tuition. Living with three women in one house was loud and chaotic, but Chanyeol loved their movie nights, sleep overs, and gossiping.

Their family didn’t keep secrets, so when Chanyeol came out both his mothers and his little sister they were very supportive. His best friend, Baekhyun, was also gay. In a way he had helped Chanyeol discover his own sexuality. They had a brief relationship but in the end, they decided they worked better as friends than lovers -- Though both his mothers secretly hoped that Baekhyun and him would end up together after all.--  

Chanyeol rid himself of his sweaty clothes and grabbed the towel from his locker as he made his way to the showers. Chanyeol was all alone, or so he thought, until he heard soft whimpers coming from the showers. He quickly wrapped himself with the towel and made his way towards the sounds, heart beating loudly in his chest. He could probably take on anyone hiding there, but he was still scared. From the sound of it the person was just around the corner. Grabbing one of his flip flops as a potential weapon, he dared to take the step around the tiled wall.

In the corner, there was a small figure curled up in a ball. From its movement it was obvious the person was crying.Lowering his flip flop he called out carefully,

“Hey, are you okay?” It was almost a whisper as he didn’t want to scare the boy.

“I’m fine, leave me alone” came a broken voice, which Chanyeol recognised instantly; Kyungsoo. After Chanyeol and Baekhyun broke up last year, Kyungsoo had been Chanyeol’s new love interest. No one at school seemed to know much about him, might have made Chanyeol crush on him even harder. Chanyeol had no idea what Kyungsoo’s preferences were, straight or...otherwise, so most of the time he sat in the back of the classes they shared and pined. Now the boy was here, clearly in need of help, this was Chanyeol’s chance to play the hero and maybe win his heart in the process.

“Let me help you up at least” Chanyeol offered as he held out his hand, which the boy took. Soft, his hands were so soft and tiny within Chanyeol’s giant, rough ones.

“Yikes, that looks painful” Chanyeol commented as he pointed to the giant black eye Kyungsoo was sporting.

“Yeah, and that looks cold” he retorted, pointing at the towel around Chanyeol’s waist. A blush crept up Chanyeol’s face at the realisation of his nakedness.

“Eh yeah…I just finished practice. Give me five minutes to shower, then I’ll walk you home.” Chanyeol offered and Kyungsoo nodded shyly as he stepped out of the shower and into the locker room. 

Chanyeol had never showered this quickly in his entire life. Living with three women makes you treasure the little bit of alone time you get, and, to be frank, he usually masturbated in the shower to avoid weird walk-ins. Now the most frequent subject of his shower fantasies was waiting just outside for him. As he turned off the tap, he heard the click of the door. Afraid it might have been the people who attacked Kyungsoo in the first place coming back for more, he ran out of the shower barely holding the towel around his waist.

To his great disappointment it wasn’t anyone new entering the locker room, but Kyungsoo leaving. He sighed in defeat and kicked the nearest locker out of frustration. ‘So close’ he kept thinking as he got dressed and headed home.

#

When he returned no one was at his parents’ home. It was date night for his mothers, and his sister had dance practice on Fridays, so Chanyeol was home alone. He found his dinner on the table, carefully wrapped in clingfilm with a little note on top that read. 

 _“Made your favourite, enjoy. Love, Mom_ ” with a little s and an arrow scribbled below the word Mom, making him smile. They wanted him to know it was from both his moms, and he loved them for it. After placing the plate in the microwave, he made his way to the laundry room to empty his practice bag into the washing machine.

The sight of Kyungsoo in that shower had stuck with him. He hadn’t asked who was to blame, but it wouldn’t be hard to guess. Minseok, his roommate and the school bully, was more than likely. Chanyeol was happy to get back to his moms’ on the weekends just so he didn’t have to deal with him. When he was finished with dinner and had settled down on the couch to watch a film, his sister came in.

“Hey idiot. Make some room.” she joked as she jumped over the back of it to bounce down next to him. 

“Ouch” Chanyeol exclaimed dramatically after feeling her elbow brush his ribs.

“Stop being such a big baby Yeol, I barely touched you.” she laughed, grabbing the remote control from his hands and changing the channel. Chanyeol pouted at his sister. He loved her to death, but she could be so inconsiderate.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” He said, slowly moving away from her, his eyes cast down. She was a sucker for his puppy eyes. He counted in his head, 3...2...1…

“Come here, you idiot. You can choose what to watch.” she assured, handing him back the remote. 

* * *

  **2 – Something we shouldn’t see**

The dorm was eerily quiet when Chanyeol returned on Sunday night, making him think he must be among the first to return. He placed his duffle bag on the ground near the door and made his way to the bedroom he shared with Minseok. Nearing the door, he suddenly heard some muffled sounds, but assumed they were coming from the room next door. Baekhyun was known for bringing his dates back to his room, after all. Shaking his head in disapproval he opened the door to find Minseok on his bed, half naked with his sweatpants pulled down. His hard cock was in his hands, moaning softly.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry!” Chanyeol exclaimed, burying his face in his arm. Immediately he wished he hadn’t seen any of that. He was sure Minseok would use it against him somehow. The moaning had stopped, and with the rustling of fabric Chanyeol assumed his roommate was getting dressed again. Keeping his eyes screwed tightly shut, Chanyeol made his way to his desk, blindly grabbing around for his textbooks. Not daring even a peak he quickly exited the room, slamming the door behind him. His heart was in his throat, but somehow his own dick stirred to life.

‘You’ve got to be kidding me. You can’t be turned on by this.’ Chanyeol thought as he made his way back to the common room. Cursing his luck, he sat down on one of the old sofas trying to erase the picture just branded into his brain. Couldn’t he have hung a sock at the door like normal people? He knows they share a room, so why did he do it out in the open like that? Unless...he wanted me to see it? Ew, no. Who would want that? Chanyeol was pulled out of his daydream by the sound of a door opening. A freshly showered Minseok appeared in the room and Chanyeol quickly hid himself behind his book. He prayed Minseok would just let it slide out of embarrassment.

“Did you enjoy the view, Park?” Minseok gibed as he made his way to the kitchenette to pour himself a glass of water. Chanyeol lowered his book to throw Minseok an angry look.

“I didn’t see anything” Chanyeol cringed as he tried to return his attention to his book and not the fact that his roommate chose not to wear a shirt. His breath hitched as Minseok walked towards him. Thinking of Kyungsoo, Chanyeol wondered if he was going to get beat up as well. Chanyeol really had to confront Minseok and teach him some manners. 

“The colour of your face and ears tell me otherwise, giant” Minseok mocked him. Chanyeol could feel his face turning even redder at the remarks, yet he was too scared to say anything, Minseok being too close to for comfort. Chanyeol flinched when Minseok moved even closer, making the older laugh maniacally.

“Just knock next time, idiot. You don’t just get the privilege of seeing my dick.” he threw over his shoulder as he made his way back out of the room. Chanyeol sighed in relief but felt his chest fill with anger.

‘Pfft. Privilege, like I even wanted to see your tiny dick.’ he thought softly to himself. He couldn’t believe he didn’t stand up to Minseok; not even for the sake of Kyungsoo. He threw his book to the other side of the sofa and cursed under his breath. Dickhead. A groan formed in the back of his throat and after throwing his limbs around in a small temper tantrum he sat back up to retrieve his textbook. 

The sound of a door opening made him raise the book to cover his face. A small wave of guilt started creeping over him as he realised he cock blocked his roommate’s orgasm, and part of him wondered if the boy would demand “help” finishing him off. Instead, it was Baekhyun coming in through the front door. A sigh of relief left him as he didn’t have to spend the rest of the evening pretending to study alone.

#

Minseok closed the door and let himself lean against the wooden frame as he took a deep breath. He hadn’t expected anyone home for another few hours. Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of the memory of what had just happened. Masturbation was normal. It wasn’t his fault Park was such a shy virgin. As he walked over to nightstand placing his glass of water down carefully, he grabbed his phone, checking the screen for any notifications. Still absolutely nothing. He let himself fall back on the bed with a groan, not bothering to put on a shirt. It wasn’t like anyone in the house hadn’t seen him shirtless yet, and now Park had seen it all. Something in him wanted to get of the bedroom and go beat up Park for barging in right before he finished, but he could’ve bothered to get up again.

For a while he got lost in memories of the past summer. He had met a boy; no boy wasn’t the right word. Man, yes man. He met a man so pretty, so wonderful that his presence alone made Minseok believe in the good things of life again. Minseok may look like he had everything, rich parents, a big house, a car...everything a teenager could dream of. Yet he lacked the one thing all the others had: Love and acceptance. This man had given him exactly what he needed over the summer.       

Just thinking about it had Minseok half hard again. He cursed his roommate for not letting him finish. God, if he had only walked in two minutes later, everything would’ve been hunky dory. He groaned in frustration, hitting the wall. Fuck him. Maybe he should call him over and demand the boy jerk him off. He had looked terrified when Minseok came close earlier, so maybe he’d do it. Minseok shook his head quickly, trying to rid himself of the thought. No, that would be weird. He didn’t want to get jerked off by his roommate. Besides, Park would probably pass out if he saw a penis up close.

He glanced at his phone again. Nothing. Ever since their last night in Hawaii Jun hadn’t contacted him again. He had left in the middle of the night without a word. Minseok was heartbroken in the morning. He refused to go home until he was certain where Jun was. He asked his butler and driver to help find him. They searched for hours but to no avail. Jun had disappeared. Minseok tried calling him countless times until one day he sent one simple text message. 

“DON’T CONTACT ME UNTIL I CALL YOU”

It wasn’t much, but it was enough to have Minseok glued to his phone for the majority of every day following. Going back to school had been the only thing keeping him from constantly checking his notifications. His parents didn’t care that they hadn’t seen him all summer. They would have cared if he had told them he had shared his bed with a man all summer, not just a man but an older man at that. However, Minseok had strategically failed to mention any of that to his parents. He just basked in the company, enjoyed it for as long as it lasted. Playing their usual disappearing act, his parents hadn’t caught on. If they hadn’t, they surely would’ve noticed how Jun and he did everything together.

Leaning back into his pillow he felt his eyes grow heavy again. Maybe a little sleep would do him good. it might take away the heavy feeling of dread if only for a while. It didn’t take him long to fall asleep. He slept so deep he hadn’t even heard Chanyeol go to bed. When he opened his eyes to the soft morning light, he knew he hadn’t woken up in time for their first class, but he didn’t care. He glanced over at the bedside table and noticed a bowl of cereal, a glass of milk and a cup of coffee that still seemed warm. There was a note attached to it.

_‘I’m sorry for ruining your orgasm, also didn’t know if you wanted Milk first or Cereal first but I give them separately so you can add it yourself. I hope the coffee stays warm long. Sorry again._

_\-- Chanyeol’_

Minseok threw the note away. How dare that giant idiot bring up the events of last night like they were friends. How dare he be so fucking nice to him after doing _that_. He threw on some clothes and made his way towards the class he was incredibly late for. Coincidentally, it was one of the two classes he shared with Chanyeol (history, the other one being maths.) The teacher was screaming at him as he stormed into class, but he wasn’t paying attention to a single word. He had one goal: destroy Park Chanyeol. The boy was sitting in the back of the classroom writing so frantically he didn’t even see Minseok approach him.

“What the fuck is your fucking problem Park!?” Minseok fumed, watching as he recoiled in fear, dropping his notebook in the process. 

“Kim Minseok! Explain yourself!” the teacher finally exploded. Minseok noticed the whole class had turned their attention to him.

“I’m sorry Ma’am, I’ll be quiet” Minseok apologized sarcastically before turning his attention back to Chanyeol, silently demanding an explanation. Giving up, the teacher decided not to pay them anymore attention and went back to the front of the class. Minseok crossed his arms before sitting down next to Chanyeol, he wasn’t going to let the boy get away with it. Chanyeol reverted his attention back to his notebook and the teacher, trying to ignore the piercing stares from the boy next to him. 

“Yeol, explain yourself” Minseok whispered angrily when the teacher had returned to her lesson. Chanyeol’s eyes shifted to the boy briefly, which turned out to be a big mistake, as the boy’s cat eyes were only on _him_.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol whispered apologetically

“I just felt bad for walking in and wanted to make it up to you. I could lend you my porn stash if that would be better?” His speech was frantic and quick, but Minseok only got angrier.

“I don’t want your disgusting gay shit; you piece of trash. Just fucking knock next time!” he fumed, and for the first time that morning Chanyeol actually looked at him before nodding.

“Now, you two have the events leading up to the second world war and the cold war” both boys looked at the teacher with a million question in their eyes.

“60 percent of your grade, group project, don’t disappoint me.” he merely announced before moving on to the next group.

“Fuck this. I’m not working with you” Minseok spewed. Chanyeol scoffed in response.

“You couldn’t if you wanted to, you’re too busy working yourself.” he insulted whilst packing up his things. Before Minseok could respond the bell rang. The tall boy walked away from the table, leaving Minseok behind.

* * *

 

**3 - Back to the beginning**

Minseok walked the halls of the school softly swearing to himself when he bumped into someone. “Hey! watch where you’re go-- “he spewed before the familiar face entered his line of vision.

“Junmyeon” he squealed, his voice at least an octave higher than normal. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The man he spent the summer with, who disappeared completely, was now standing right before him. Just like that Minseok’s heart swooned and he knew he was back where he started. A mere look could persuade him to fall for the man again, even after he abandoned him.

“How, what, when--” Minseok stammered, unable to decide which question to ask first. He didn’t get the chance to finish them as Junmyeon pulled him along into an empty classroom and covered his mouth. He closed the door after checking if the coast was clear before turning his attention back to the trembling boy. 

“Minseok. I’m sorry. I--” Junmyeon started but Minseok shook his head, tears now lining his eyes as he finally looked up at that man, he spent the summer with. He slapped the man right in his face making him cup it in pain.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve been fucking searching for you? I had a whole team out there looking for you. And here you are.” Minseok sneered, gesturing up and down his ex lover’s body

“You’re fine. You’re not dead and you’re at MY school? Feel free to start explaining yourself any time you’d like” he said as he folded his arms over each other, demanding an explanation.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Junmyeon replied

“I was offered the job during our holiday together.” He stepped closer to Minseok who was still keeping his arms crossed, though his face seemed softer than before. He placed a finger under the boy’s chin, lifting his face a little to look at him. 

“I heard your mother talking about you going to this school,” he used the other hand to brush a strand of hair away from Minseok’s eyes.

“I knew I had to keep my distance from you so you wouldn’t be harmed. I didn’t trust myself to be able to let you go so I left without saying goodbye. I’m sorry.” he whispered as his lips hovered over Minseok’s. Minseok swallowed hard and tried to keep a stern face but he knew he couldn’t keep it up very long.

“Just don’t ever leave me again” he muttered as he closed the distance between their lips locking his arms around the man’s frame. They kissed softly for a while getting back into the familiarity of each other again, but all too soon Junmyeon broke the kiss and sighed.

“We can’t go back to the summer Min, I’m principle now. We can’t,” he started, but Minseok wasn’t about to let him go when he finally had him back.

“Please, Jun. We… We can keep it a secret.” He whined,

“Please just don’t leave me again. It almost killed me last time.” his voice broke and a flush of embarrassment shot to Minseok’s face. He hid his face in his hands until warm hands folded over them and pulled him close. 

“Alright then, we’ll keep it a secret. Please don’t cry,” Junmyeon said as he kissed the boy’s head and softly brushed his hair as Minseok fought the tears against his chest.

#

The next few weeks were a bliss for Minseok. He started going to school more often, much to the delight of his teachers. His grades got better as well, and his mood overall was brighter. Though they kept their relationship very secret, Minseok and Junmyeon saw each other in private almost every day. They agreed to no public displays of affection, which gave a new thrill to their relationship. Throughout the day they would send each other nudes taken earlier that day or send suggestive messages to each other about what they would want to do to each other later on.

Today Minseok had to wait to see his lover as he had meetings until late. This is how Minseok decided to try and meet up with Chanyeol for their history project again. The tall boy had been skipping their meetings over and over again, claiming to be at basketball practice all the time. Not that Minseok really minded, it would only be a new excuse for him to meet up with Junmyeon. He was barely home to scold the boy for it, but today they promised to meet up. 

Chanyeol stumbled into the library. It was clear he had been running here and Minseok rolled his eyes. Of course, he’d forgotten...again. He pushed a piece of paper with tasks against the tall boy’s chest without a word. He had written them out while he was waiting, not wanting to spend a minute longer there than necessary. He made a mental note to ask Junmyeon if he could put in a good word with Mrs. Lee before standing up and moving himself to the back of the library.

“I’m really sorry. Basketball practice ran late, and I came here as fast as I could.” the tall boy apologised as he followed Minseok. Minseok sighed in annoyance and sat down at his favourite table all the way in the back. No one usually sat here because they didn’t want to make the trip, but Minseok didn’t mind much. 

“Geezums, how big is this fucking building?” his roommate behind him complained. Minseok couldn’t contain a snort of amusement.

“Have you never been to the library before?” he asked, half mocking, until he realised Chanyeol really had never been there.

“Must be nice, being a jock with a scholarship.” he added under his breath.

“I don’t have the scholarship yet, if you’re wondering. I don’t come here because I study at home with my moms.” Chanyeol explained and Minseok felt a little guilt creep up for assuming so quickly.

“Moms? You have two?” He inquired, without the expected hint of mockery in his voice. Chanyeol smiled. 

“Yeah, like they’re gay and they have two kids.” Chanyeol stated. He had lost count how many times he had to explain the concept when there clearly wasn’t any difficulty about it.   

“Oh, okay.” Minseok replied. Chanyeol pulled him aside.

“That’s it? No snarky remark? No teasing?” he asked, studying the boy’s face carefully, searching for any indication of a lie. Instead Minseok shrugged him off and continued working. Minseok noticed how Chanyeol became quiet after that. He kicked the boy under the table to get his attention.

“What’s up, giant? Cat got your tongue?” He joked, laughing a little as Chanyeol hugged the abused shin.

“Aren’t you supposed to be quiet in a library?” Chanyeol inquired as he flipped another page of the book. 

“Not really, there’s quiet zones, but this isn’t one of them. We’re doing a group project, so we might as well talk to each other.” Minseok explained as he closed the book. The giant’s eyes hovered over the book before meeting the other’s gaze. 

“Hmm” he hummed before returning his attention to his own book again. Minseok rolled his eyes in annoyance. Kicking the boy under the table again.

“Ow!” he exclaimed looking annoyed at first, but quickly changing as he spotted something behind Minseok. He was about to turn around to see what made the tall boy change his expression so drastically when a voice answered his question. 

“Mr. Kim, I saw that. Don’t you bother Mr. Park any longer.” Minseok felt a possessive hand on his shoulder and looked up to the familiar face. He wanted to smile at him and lift the tension, but he hyper aware of Chanyeol staring at them from the other side of the table.

“I’m sorry, Principal Kim.” Minseok squealed as the hand gripping his shoulder tightened. Minseok knew that Junmyeon wasn’t happy about something, and knew he had to come up with some excuse to give Chanyeol so they could leave without suspicion. 

“Actually, if Mr. Park wouldn’t mind, I have some important business to discuss with Mr. Kim regarding smoking on campus grounds.” Junmyeon announced sternly not letting his hand leave his shoulder. Chanyeol shook his head silently as Junmyeon lifted Minseok from his chair. Minseok grabbed his things quickly before following Junmyeon to his office.

* * *

  **4 - Mistakes were made**   

As soon as they entered the office Minseok knew something was wrong, as Junmyeon’s face still looked stern. Maybe someone had actually seen him smoke on campus. It was possible as Minseok usually didn’t give a damn and smoked wherever he liked, but it had never been an issue before today. Seeing the look on Jun’s face made Minseok want to stop smoking on campus immediately.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to smoke on campus...well, I mean, I did at the time, but I didn’t think it would upset you.” he tried to explain, but Junmyeon shook his head. Minseok began to wonder what else he had done wrong today. Apart from bullying his project partner and smoking on campus he couldn’t really think of anything.

“Why were you with Park in the library?” came the baritone voice of his lover. Minseok was confused. Why was he asking about it? He answered answer truthfully.

“He’s my project partner for the history presentation,” Minseok confessed and felt his breath hitch as Jun’s eyes flicked up to meet his. He was still angry, Minseok could tell. No. Not angry, jealous. Minseok’s eyes widened in realisation. Junmyeon was jealous of Chanyeol getting some of his attention. He suppressed a smirk as he decided to milk this for whatever it was worth.

“We decided the library was better than our bedroom.” he mentioned casually, and as expected Junmyeon’s eyes grew darker. Minseok patted himself on the back for his clever observation and awaited the response. 

“ _Your_ bedroom?” Junmyeon inquired calmly, though his eyes betrayed the true emotion behind his words and Minseok was wondering how far he could take this.

“Yeah, we’re roommates, you know. We basically share everything.” he chirped as he walked past Junmyeon and draped himself on one of the luxury chairs in the back of the office. He heard the metal of the door falling into place and a grin spread across his face. He was getting exactly what he wanted.

“Strip” the words were exactly what Minseok wanted to hear, so he eagerly shed himself of his clothes until he was butt naked in the principal's office. He was already half hard. The sly smile on Junmyeon’s face showed him he had something else up his sleeve, and Minseok wasn’t sure what to expect from it. He cocked an eyebrow at the man opposite him wondering when he was going to undress himself.

“Now go sit under the desk.” he commanded and Minseok obeyed. It was a giant mahogany desk that seemed solid from the front, but when you moved to the back you could see the crevasse that was supposed to hold the legs of the person sitting behind it. It wasn’t too small for Minseok to sit, but it was rather uncomfortable to crouch so he opted for sitting on his knees.

For a while nothing happened and Minseok was about to pop out from under the desk when he heard the lock again. Was he unlocking the door? Minseok felt a wave of arousal move through him. He was going to fuck him on his desk with a full shot at losing his job. That was hot.   

Minseok returned to sit back on his knees as he waited patiently for Junmyeon to come to his side of the desk and soon enough he saw a pair of legs come into view. Junmyeon sat down but silently ordered Minseok to stay where he was. He picked up the phone and said something Minseok couldn’t quite make out from under the desk. When he hung up, he seated himself to be more comfortable in the leather chair and Minseok finally spotted that Jun was hard in his pants.

He looked up at his lover pleading for permission to continue. The man nodded sternly and Minseok went to work. As horny as he was, he didn’t want to spoil the moment by going straight in, so he caressed the man’s legs first trying to elicit a reaction from him. He let his hands roam the crotch area but made sure not to touch it. A triumphant smile spread across his face when the man above him writhed uncomfortably in his chair, making him give in and get to business. He tapped the man’s thigh for him to lift his hips, but he wasn’t moving an inch. Minseok tried to move out from under the desk to see what was going on with him but a stern hand pushed him back down.

“Make it work” he demanded and Minseok could feel a wave of arousal run through him in response. He had gotten himself so worked up that he didn’t want to stall any longer. He fumbled with the zipper for a while before he was able to get what he wanted. It seemed that Junmyeon was enjoying this as much as he was as he was, already fully hard. Minseok licked his lips tentatively before taking the head into his mouth.

He experimented with the strength of his suction and could feel the man above him relax a little. Minseok thought about how stressful things must be as the principal of a school and was determined to help his lover relax. Whatever he couldn’t fit in his mouth he caressed with his hand as the other hand stroked the man’s inner thigh. Minseok heard Jun sigh audibly. A moan got stuck in his throat when he heard a knock on the door. He was about to lift his head from Junmyeon’s crotch when he felt a hand on the back of his head, keeping him in place.

The action turned him on even more. Here he was sucking off the principal in his office as someone was about to walk in, and they wouldn’t even know. Minseok decided to continue his little teasing game. Once the person was seated and their conversation on skipping class started Minseok started to intensify his sucking while also playing with the man’s balls.

He looked up and saw how the man took a deep breath to keep himself from moaning. Junmyeon moved his foot towards Minseok’s fully hard dick and started stroking it, causing the latter to almost choke on a moan as he tried to refrain from making any sound. He smiled softly around his dick. Apparently two could play that game, and Minseok returned to softly sucking his lover without trying to elicit reactions. He could be a good boy from time to time.

Minseok got impatient as the conversation seemed to go on endlessly so he let his fingers caress his backside until they were lined up at his hole. He teased his rim a little before letting one finger penetrate him. A soft whine escaped his lips at the intrusion and Minseok saw Junmyeon stiffen in his seat. It seemed the conversation was finally coming to a close. Minseok could almost cheer with happiness when the door opened and closed again.

“Get up and bend over the desk. Stay there.” Junmyeon demanded once they were alone again. Minseok got up from under the desk and displayed himself on the cold mahogany. Junmyeon walked around him towards the phone never taking his eyes off of him. Another wave of arousal shot through him at the pure dominance in his stare. He picked up the horn and put it to his ear.

“Yes, Jessica. I will be having a really important phone call for the next thirty minutes so please don’t let anyone through during…Yes, I will call when I’m done. Thanks.” he threw the horn back on the receiver and walked towards the side of the desk. Standing next to the spot Minseok had just been hiding under as he opened a drawer and got out a bottle of lube. Minseok whined impatiently.

He felt the cool liquid drip down his hole and thighs as Jun squeezed a generous amount from the bottle. He let his fingers run along his back as he moved towards his awaiting hole. Minseok winced a little at the sudden intrusion but tried to relax as his lover prepared him. After a few minutes of fingering, Minseok was getting really impatient and started to ride Junmyeon’s fingers, begging for more.

“Please Jun, just do something” he pleaded. Jun laughed lowly behind him. 

“So impatient” he replied before opening his trousers and letting them pool at his feet before lubing up his raging hard dick. Minseok wiggled his behind in anticipation and felt his lover line up soon enough. They both groaned in satisfaction as Junmyeon moved to fill him up. For a few seconds they stayed like that basking in the feeling of each other. Not long after Jun began to thrust slowly, both of them trying to keep the volume of their moans to a minimum.

“Ah Jun harder, please” Minseok pleaded, desperate for more friction. Jun grabbed a full fist of his hair and pulled him up. This caused Minseok to wince in pain.

“You want it harder, you whore? You want my secretary to hear how I make you scream?” Jun commanded and Minseok could only moan in reply. Yes, he wanted to feel good too. Jun pushed him back down on the desk roughly, his cheek hitting the wood hard causing tears to jump into his eyes. That wasn’t what he had hoped for. Jun sped up, but Minseok wasn’t enjoying it any longer his head hurt, but Jun didn’t seem to notice. He felt him speed up and his thrusts grow more erratic, indicating he was close. 

“Don’t cum inside please,” he pleaded but it was already too late with a low groan Jun released himself deep inside Minseok. "Sorry" he mumbled as he pulled out and pulled his trousers back up.

“Get dressed and get out.” he declared as he took a seat back at his desk. Minseok felt a lump in his throat as he was still hard himself. He briefly wondered if Junmyeon would relieve him of it later as he got dressed again, trying very hard to make his boner not stand out too much. He left the room without another word. When he returned to the dorm, he was glad to see nobody had returned yet and moved himself to the shower. After what happened in Jun’s office, he didn’t want to get off in the shower, so he decided to just lower the temperature. He realised that Junmyeon might not have noticed his discomfort and he should have spoken up about it. He mentally shrugged his shoulders realising that the moment had passed already but that he should talk about it when he saw Jun again. 

* * *

  **5 - Battle of Bruises**

Chanyeol watched as Minseok scurried behind their Principle toward the exit. He sighed in slight defeat, now he had to do this by himself and history was definitely not his strongest subject. He returned his attention to his book on the Cold War. After an hour of rereading the pages over and over again trying to make sense of it, Chanyeol was ready to give up. He closed the book with a frustrated groan when he heard a familiar voice.

“Having trouble with your project?” Kyungsoo asked shyly and Chanyeol was stunned for a moment. He pinched himself to see if he wasn’t actually dreaming and Kyungsoo was actually standing before him. 

“I’m sorry I walked out on you the other day.” he said as he scratched the back of his neck in slight embarrassment. Chanyeol shook his head.

“No, it’s fine. I mean, it must have been a lot. Are you feeling any better?” he asked, concern clear in his voice. This made the other smile warmly at him before he nodded. He pointed to the chair where Minseok sat before in a silent request. Chanyeol nodded and as the boy sat down, he hoped his heartbeat wasn’t loud enough to be heard.

“So, what are you working on?” Kyungsoo asked pointing towards the stack of books. It took Chanyeol’s brain a few seconds to register that he was asked a question as he was too busy staring at the boy who patiently awaited his answer. 

“Oh, just the stupid history project I have with Minseok, but he’s in the principal’s office now so I have to do this by myself.” Chanyeol blurted

“I can help you out if you want, after all I owe you one for being kind to me that day.” Kyungsoo said as he scooted a little closer to him. Chanyeol’s heart skipped a beat when he came closer, and he nodded in acceptance of the offer.

They spend most of the afternoon together. Kyungsoo had felt so guilty for walking away that he didn’t dare to approach him until he saw him here in the library. Chanyeol told the boy he was glad he changed his mind eventually. It turned out that Kyungsoo was incredibly smart and knew a lot about the second world war and the cold war.

#

“No no no, they didn’t build the Berlin Wall to punish the Germans,” Kyungsoo laughed and Chanyeol could feel his heart do a little jump at the sight. He knew very well the Berlin Wall wasn’t built because of that. Yet he didn’t want to let go of the attention Kyungsoo was giving him so, he got things wrong on purpose.

“I think you’re well on your way to impressing your partner.” concluded Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol snorted before breaking out in boisterous laughter.

“I am NOT trying to impress him. If anything, I would avoid him.” Chanyeol clarified after he was able to breathe normally again. Kyungsoo’s eyes were large as they stared at him in mild confusion.

“I didn’t choose to work with him. Also, I already like someone else.” Chanyeol explained calmly, showing his crush his best smile. It seemed to work as Kyungsoo’s eyes light up. 

“Me too.” he said as if they had found a common interest.

“He’s not someone I would usually fall for, but he’s pretty great.” Chanyeol confessed as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Yeah same. Totally not my type, but the person I like did something really special for me.” Kyungsoo admitted shyly. Chanyeol beamed at the news.

“Can I treat you to a coffee? My brain is kinda fried after all that history work.” Chanyeol offered his crush. Kyungsoo looked at him and smiled warmly 

“Yes, I would like that.”

#

Chanyeol walked into the dorm feeling both exhausted and content. History wasn’t going to become his favourite subject all of a sudden, but he would love to spend more time studying with Kyungsoo. Especially after the boy confessed, he had a crush on ‘someone who did something special for him’. Chanyeol couldn’t believe his luck. Never before had someone he liked, liked him back. (Baekhyun didn’t count; they only messed around for the sake of it.) He whistled cheerfully as he unpacked the groceries into the fridge. 

“What’s got you so fucking happy, giant?” Minseok’s voice sounded from the other side of the room. Minseok walked towards him and Chanyeol saw there was a bruise on his jawline that hadn’t been there before.

“Nothing.” he replied, continuing to unpack, no longer whistling.

“Move,” Minseok commanded as he entered the kitchen, pushing Chanyeol away from the fridge to get a drink. 

“Hey!” Chanyeol exclaimed in annoyance, “Couldn’t you have waited five seconds until I was fucking done? Geez.” he complained as he put the last things in the fridge.

“Could’ve but didn’t want to.” Minseok smirked as he kept standing in Chanyeol’s personal space, watching how the other got more uncomfortable by the minute. Chanyeol searched Minseok’s face for any reason why he was being like this and his eyes landed on the bruise colouring his jawline. Instinctively he reached out to touch it, wanting to see if it was bad. Minseok winced sharply; the bruise was fresh and painful. Their eyes met briefly and Chanyeol could almost feel how they were pleading before turning dark again. Minseok pushed him away harshly, making Chanyeol bump into the dining table.

“Get away from me, you freak.” he barked, bawling his hands into fists, but Chanyeol didn’t care. Something had happened to him and Chanyeol has to know.

“Who did that to you? Did someone hit you? Was it when you went with, w-with Principal Kim? Or did…. your parents?” Chanyeol asked concernedly. 

“That’s none of your goddamn business Park! Leave me alone! Sleep somewhere else tonight!” he screamed as he made his way to their bedroom and locked the door behind him. He was in one of his moods again and Chanyeol hated it. He had a packed back ready to go crash at Baekhyun’s whenever this happened.

“Can I at least get my bag then?” He asked to through the door, voice slightly raised. The lock made a familiar clicking sound and for a fraction the door opened. A bag was held up and as soon as Chanyeol had grabbed it the door was closed again, lock clicking into place. Chanyeol sighed.

“Asshole.” he muttered under his breath as he walked over to Baekhyun’s room and knocked. 

Baekhyun opened the door in just his t-shirt and shorts, his hair disshelved and his mouth a bright pink. He was having someone over. He looked down at the bag in Chanyeol’s hands and sighed apologetically.

“Dick,” he whispered as he opened the door wider for Chanyeol to come in. 

“Xing, babe, I’m sorry but you have to leave. Best friend emergency.” Baekhyun announced as he moved back to the bed to give the man there a quick peck. His latest bed partner moved from the bed grumpily, cupping his junk and searching for his clothes before he scurried off into the bathroom. Chanyeol raised his eyebrows at Baekhyun.

“I thought you gave up on sleeping around?” he asked as Baekhyun started changing the bedsheets.

“I am.” Baekhyun replied, slightly offended

“I’ve been with the same guy for two months now.” he explained as he threw the bedsheets in the hamper before pulling fresh ones from the closet.

“So, he’s your boyfriend then?” Chanyeol inquired and Baekhyun sighed.

“What’s with his interrogation? I didn’t ask questions when you knocked on my door.” Baekhyun retorted, leaning over the bed to try and get the fitted sheet around the mattress. Chanyeol stood up from the chair and helped. Just when they had finished the man returned from the bathroom all dressed. Chanyeol could see why Baekhyun liked him; he was handsome but somehow also cute.

“Chanyeol this is Yixing, Yixing this is Chanyeol, my best friend.” Baekhyun introduced them. The man smiled at Chanyeol as they shook hands and Chanyeol fully understood why Baekhyun was so smitten. Dimples. Baekhyun’s ultimate weakness. 

“Nice to meet you” he said, and the man nodded in reply.

“You really gotta go now.” Baekhyun urged. They shared an intimate kiss that Chanyeol felt the need to look away from. Once the door was closed Baekhyun focused all his attention back on Chanyeol as he explained what happened and how Minseok had kicked him out. Baekhyun hummed and gasped at the perfect times which made Chanyeol feel better instantly. He really loved his best friend a lot. After Chanyeol had told his story Baekhyun started giggling.

“I think he has a crush on you.” Baekhyun concluded. This time it was Chanyeol who gasped.

“No way. He hates me. I hate him. Ew!” Baekhyun made a dramatic show of his eye roll as he joined Chanyeol on the bed.

“It’s okay to like someone, you know. It won’t kill you.” he said Chanyeol looked at him in fake offence

“You know I like Kyungsoo.” he scoffed.

“Yeah yeah, you like the nerdy straight guy” Baekhyun joked and Chanyeol hit him playfully.

“You don’t know that” he answered a little hesitant. He had never asked Kyungsoo about his sexuality, but he seemed so much like the perfect guy for Chanyeol that he didn’t feel the need to ask.

#

The next day Chanyeol made his way to the library again. He slept horribly with Baekhyun constantly clinging to him. He loved his best friend a lot, but he was such a needy little monkey in his sleep that there was little actual sleep involved for Chanyeol. A yawn escaped him as he sat himself at the table and the man across from him snickered.

“Stop laughing, this is your fault.” Chanyeol spat towards his project partner, who had clearly been here for a while already as he was surrounded by books. Minseok shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention to the book in front. Chanyeol saw the bruise on his cheek again. It seemed even more pronounced now. Before he could say something about it, Chanyeol spotted someone familiar. He waved his hand at his crush who came over to their table. 

“Hey,” he said when Kyungsoo was in hearing range of their table.

“Hi.” he replied. Chanyeol beamed at the attention he was given, already forgetting about his project partner on the other side of the table.

“I hope what we worked on yesterday is good enough for your project.” Kyungsoo said and before Minseok could make a snarky remark Chanyeol replied, 

“It’s perfect Soo, thank you.” The boy smiled triumphantly. 

“Then I guess I’ll leave you guys to it. It was nice seeing you again, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo chirped and continued further into the library. When Kyungsoo was out of sight Chanyeol turned in his chair only to be met with the curious cat eyes of his roommate.

“You like him.” he concluded, a hint of mischief in his eyes and Chanyeol felt like he had been caught red handed. He only nodded; afraid his voice would betray just how much he liked him. It didn’t matter as Minseok burst into a fit of laughter.

“Oh my god. The school jock is in love with the school nerd. This is the biggest cliché out there.” he cackled in between laughs. Chanyeol felt tears spring to his eyes.

Chanyeol used to be bullied a lot when he was younger, before he found out he had a talent for basketball and joined the team. Before he became the school’s pride, he was just Chanyeol, the boy nobody realised existed. Chanyeol was used to it. He hadn’t encountered it since he became a member of the team and thus the words stung in his chest. “You can’t seriously believe that you stand a chance with anyone right, Park?” Minseok provoked and Chanyeol felt the salty hot tears leave his eyes to die on his cheeks. He got up abruptly, grabbed his things and made for the restrooms.

* * *

  **6 - Revelations**

“Fuck off, that’s none of your business” Minseok screamed as he dodged a cup that was thrown at him.

“You will end any contact you have with that boy whatsoever” Junmyeon demanded and Minseok groaned in frustration.

“He’s my fucking roommate and my project partner. Nothing is going on. Stop being delusional!” Minseok nearly screamed, tears running down his face in frustration. He hated how his body made him cry whenever he was angry or frustrated.

“I don’t care!” Junmyeon screamed back “I want you away from him!” Minseok threw his hands up in frustration.

“Why are you so jealous?” He asked a little calmer, trying to get a genuine answer from the man.

“I’m not jealous, he’s just no good for you.” Minseok scoffed.

“Oh, and you are? Mr. principal sleeping with your student? For fuck’s sake, Jun.” Minseok shook his head. He didn’t know what to do anymore. For days now Junmyeon had been up in his face about ceasing any contact with Park Chanyeol.

The request was obviously ridiculous and Minseok had actually started to enjoy his time together with Chanyeol. Sure, he hadn’t been a star in history, but he certainly wasn’t the dumb basketball kid Minseok thought he was. He had already limited their contact to just the project and running into each other in the dorms. Yet Junmyeon was still bitching about it. Minseok didn’t get it and after what happened in his office Minseok had been doubting their relationship. He didn’t want to tell Junmyeon anything about it because he was afraid, he would get mad at him.

For now, he realised he wanted to be anywhere but near him, so he took a deep breath, grabbed his coat, and walked out the door. He barely registered what Jun screamed as he walked outside. He had no idea where he was going, what even was the point of him walking out. He couldn’t go back to the dorms; not like this. After a few minutes of strolling he saw a bar was still open and decided to go inside. It was rather crowded, which Minseok didn’t mind, as he would blend in more easily. He made his way to the bar and ordered himself a vodka neat. Tonight, wasn’t the night for casual drinking. Tonight, he wanted to forget.

After a few drinks he started to get attention from some girls whom he rejected politely. This caused a few guys nearby to focus their attention on him and Minseok felt incredibly uncomfortable. He regretted going out like this by himself.

“Where are you going, sweetheart?” one of them commented, stepping into Minseok’s personal space.

“H-home,” Minseok stammered, silently cursing himself for sounding so weak.

“Well why don’t you come home with me then?” another suggested as he threw his arm around Minseok’s shoulder. Minseok moved the hand away from his shoulder

“No thank you, I’m good.” he said more calmly now as he saw an exit. He calmly walked away from the guys and made his way outside.

Once he was outside, he heaved over and took a few deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart. He really shouldn’t have gone out by himself like that, his heart started racing again as he heard the door behind him open. He stood up quickly, trying to pretend everything was fine in case it was the same group of boys. He lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. It wasn’t the group, but just one man and in the darkness, it took Minseok a while to realise it was Junmyeon stepping closer to him. Part of him felt relieved it was his boyfriend, until he saw the look etched on his face. Jumyeon was still angry. Very angry.

“So, this is where you go after you fight with me? Drinking and seducing other men? You’re such a disgusting little whore.” he growled. Minseok swallowed harshly. How much had Junmyeon seen of what went on inside for him to get it so wrong?

“I didn’t--” Minseok started but got interrupted by a raise of Junmyeon’s hand against his cheek. A dull sting was all that was left from the moment, happening in a split second. Minseok cupped his cheek trying to soothe the feeling, but Junmyeon wasn’t done.

“How dare you humiliate me like that!” he bellowed as kicks and punches landed on Minseok’s face and body.

“I knew you were a useless piece of shit, so pathetic, doing everything your parents tell you to.” he mocked as more pain was inflicted. Minseok heaved over after a hard punch to the gut and fell to his knees.

“I should have left you after I fucked you the first time.” he hissed as he kicked Minseok a few more times in his flanks. Minseok had given up. He didn't have the strength to fight back. He still loved him. After a few more punches Junmyeon grabbed his face with enough force to make his cheeks squeeze together painfully. 

“Look at me.” he demanded and Minseok felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes. Too often now he had cried over this man. Over what he was doing to him, but also because he was scared of losing him. He had no one else to go to. 

He reluctantly looked up in the amber brown eyes of his lover. There was not a hint of affection found in them and Minseok felt his heart drop. Would this be the official end of them? Would he be left all alone right now, broken and unloved?

“You’re a disgusting whore,” he sneered angrily and Minseok tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Now was not the time to cry. He needed to be strong and show Junmyeon he was stronger than this. Junmyeon clicked his tongue

“Such a shame. You were pretty.” he deadpanned letting his thumb caress Minseok’s bottom lip before letting go of his face.

He pushed him to the floor and gave him one last kick before walking off, leaving Minseok crying on the cold concrete. He felt something warm seep across his face and knew when it reached his lips it was blood. He had no idea what to do or where to go. He couldn’t go to the dorm because they would ask too many questions. He couldn’t go back to Junmyeon, not after this. His parents then? No way was he going there looking like this. He would have to explain everything. He heard church bells in the far distance indicating it was 1 AM.

Maybe he could go back to the dorm. Maybe everyone was already asleep, and he would be able to sneak in without anyone noticing. He hoisted himself off the ground, noticing now how much damage Junmyeon had done. Not just mentally, but physically as well. For such a small man he was incredibly strong. Minseok limped his way towards the dorms. Dragging himself up the stairs to their floor. He opened the door to the living room quietly and slipped inside the darkness. Thankfully everyone had gone to sleep already, just as he had hoped. He sighed in relief.

He made his way to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water, needing to rinse the taste of blood from his mouth. He realised how much he was shaking as the glass in his hand trembled along with him, making the liquid splash inside it. He took a sip and winced as the cool liquid passed his painful cheeks. He cursed softly under his breath, wishing he would have done something to defend himself instead of taking it all. He stood there in the dark a little longer, trying to process what had happened when a door opened.

Minseok looked up to see Chanyeol exit their bedroom in just his boxer briefs, hair dishevelled and eyes not fully open yet. _He looked really cute like that_ Minseok mused but shook the thought from his mind immediately. He hoped the giant wouldn’t see him in this state and slowly tried to remove himself from the kitchen, but it was too late.

“Minseok?” he shuddered at the deepness of his roommate’s voice

“Oh my god! What happened to you?” he asked, his voice suddenly higher in concern. It seemed so genuine, like he really cared about what happened, and Minseok just felt so tired. So, so tired. He never told anyone about Junmyeon, never even told his friends about him or what he did to him on a regular basis. The hitting and beating were just one side. He also manipulated with sex or threatened to expose them and ruin Minseok’s chances at a place in any university.

“It’s Jun, he… he…” tears were suddenly streaming down his face. He didn’t want to cry but he couldn’t stop. Chanyeol rubbed his shoulder softly

“Who’s Jun?” Minseok looked up at his roommate. If it was any other situation, he would laugh at their comical difference in height, but he couldn’t. He looked into his eyes and saw they were soft and had a slight frown of concern edged around them. What if he told him everything? Would he tease him with it later? Would he mock his stupidity of falling for the school principal?

“It’s Principle Kim. He is…was…my boyfriend. He…did this.” Minseok managed to choke out in between sobs. He grabbed onto the kitchen counter to hold himself up, and suddenly there were arms around him holding him tightly. He should be struggling to let go. His nemesis was cuddling him in the middle of their kitchen. He should be fighting him to let go, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to stay right here in his roommate’s arms, letting his whole world fall apart around them. 

“I’m so sorry he did that to you. He’s a dick that honestly doesn’t deserve someone as wonderful as you.” Chanyeol chimed as he pushed the man at arm’s length to have a good look at him. 

“You don’t have to be nice to me Park. I don’t need your pity.” Minseok grumbled which made Chanyeol pull him against his chest again. “Why are you nice to me even?” he continued to mumble against the fabric of the giant’s shirt.

“Yes, I do. I am a nice person. Now, let’s get you cleaned up and in bed. You can tell me all about what happened. I mean ...if you want.” Chanyeol offered as he softly stroked Minseok’s hair. It didn’t feel strange to Minseok at all, if anything this was the first time, he felt safe. 

* * *

         **7 - Cease fire**

Chanyeol felt a warm breath against his cheek as he mentally lifted himself from sleep without opening his eyes. He couldn’t remember bringing anyone home last night and a slight panic washed over him. Who was lying next to him, breathing in his face? The memories of the night before rushed back to him. How upset Minseok had been and how Chanyeol couldn’t help himself, wanting to take care of the smaller with all his might. How he held him as the older cried into his shirt shamelessly. They had both fallen asleep, Chanyeol holding Minseok in his arms on the other’s bed. To anyone else it might have looked suspicious and Chanyeol flinched at the idea.

He had just taken care of his roommate who had clearly been upset. That was normal, right? If so, then why did he feel his heart flutter at the thought of the boy against his chest. He had looked so beautiful even when his face was beaten and bruised, it seemed like the tears in his eyes made them so much deeper, like he could drown in them. There had been an almost primal urge for Chanyeol to protect the boy, to hold him and make sure no one could ever lay a finger on him again. He dared to open his eyes and looked down at the small figure on his chest. His cheek was a purple-ish blue colour and his lip was split. Chanyeol had to contain himself from running his finger over it.

The boy started to stir and for a second Chanyeol wondered if he would cower away from him. His eyes flutter open and a slight frown formed on Minseok’s face before disappearing again. His roommate looked up at him and smiled. Chanyeol couldn’t help but beam back. 

“Good morning” he mumbled his voice still low and thick from disuse.

“Morning.” Minseok mumbled before burying his face in Chanyeol’s chest and groaning.

“You okay?” Chanyeol inquired, unable to keep the concern from his voice.

“Yeah, just hurting.” he mumbled against his skin and Chanyeol giggled. 

“That tickles” he yelped as Minseok looked up in confusion.

“Never show me your weakness, Park.” Minseok mused darkly before he started to attack Chanyeol’s flanks with tickling fingers. 

“Okay Okay, I surrender, I surrender!” gasped Chanyeol as he tried to catch his breath again, still giggling. It had been worth it to see the smile on Minseok’s face, but nature was calling and Chanyeol didn’t want to find himself in an embarrassing situation. He got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom not, locking the door behind him. Within minutes Minseok made his way into the bathroom as well holding his towel and clean underwear.

“Hey! Some privacy dude.” Chanyeol screamed as he tried to cover himself.

“I think we’re past that now, Park. You’ve seen me at my lowest. There’s nothing else left for me to be embarrassed about.” there was a little sadness present in his voice. 

“Okay then. We’re taking the morning off and you’re coming with me.” Chanyeol announced, finishing his business before moving to the sink to wash his hands.

Minseok looked at him with wide eyes and chuckled “Okay,” placing his things on top of the hamper before turning on the shower.

“Now unless you want to see me naked again, I suggest you get out, giant.” Chanyeol quickly scurried out of the bathroom. Sure, they might have crossed a line of personal boundaries, but he wasn’t ready for that level of comfort yet.

When Minseok came out of the bathroom Chanyeol had prepared breakfast for them. The whole room smelled of pancakes and a stack of them was placed in front of Minseok.

“What’s this?” Minseok asked and Chanyeol smiled brightly.

“Breakfast.” he stated, as if it was the most obvious thing. “Eat up. We have a little travel ahead of us.” Chanyeol made his way to the kitchen again and took a deep breath trying to not let Minseok see how much the boy actually affected him. Placing the plate of pancakes in front of him made him catch a whiff of his body wash and his heart leapt in his chest. 

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Minseok questioned, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Eh…I already ate.” he lied, knowing the butterflies in his stomach made him feel full enough. No. He had to get himself together. Just because he confided in him doesn’t mean he likes him. Also, he had Kyungsoo, who had been a lot nicer to him than Minseok had ever been.

“Turn around” Minseok demanded. Chanyeol reflexively did as asked. He was met with a fork full of pancake in front of his face.

“You’re a terrible liar, Park.” Minseok stated as he gestured for Chanyeol to open his mouth. He obeyed and Minseok pushed the fork into his mouth. Chanyeol rolled his eyes dramatically and Minseok snickered. They continued to share their breakfast and Chanyeol basked in the feeling of having the other so close to him without any mean remarks. He didn’t want to jinx it so he refrained from commenting. They packed their stuff and walked toward the bus stop in front of campus.

“So where are we going?” Minseok asked when they entered the bus. Chanyeol couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face.

“My home.” he answered almost nonchalantly. Minseok raised his eyebrows at him.

“When I feel sad, I always go there to make me feel better, so maybe it will help you, too.” he explained an air of innocence layering his voice. Minseok’s eyes grew even wider in confusion, almost making it look like his eyes would fall out.

“Thanks, Park.” he mumbled eventually, slouching back into his seat his gaze moving outside the window.

They got out in the middle of a field and Minseok turned to Chanyeol. The boy must have thought it was all a joke, but Chanyeol’s house was another ten-minute walk from the bus stop. Once he explained it Minseok nodded. They walked in silence for a while until Chanyeol saw Minseok reaching into his pocket and lighting a cigarette. “I really hate smoking.” he commented as Minseok exhaled a big cloud of smoke. 

“Well, I’m sorry I don’t meet up to your expectations, Park.” he grumbled, clearly not in the mood for the discussion.

“It’s fine. Just don’t do it anywhere near the house because my mom will honestly kill you.” he mentioned, shrugging his shoulders a little before accelerating his step to get away from the smoke.

When they arrived at the house Minseok stopped them “Why are you doing this?” he asked lifting his cigarette to his lips again.

“Because you’ve been through a lot, Minseok. It might seem normal to you because you’re in it, but it really isn’t,” Chanyeol explained “and I don’t know how to help you with that. I only know that my mom always knows how to make me feel better. So that’s where I’m taking you.” he waved with his hand to get rid of the smoke Minseok had exhaled in his direction. 

“PARK CHANYEOL, ARE YOU SMOKING?!” a loud scream came from behind them. Chanyeol’s heart started racing at the sound of his mother’s screaming. “No, mom I don’t smoke! You know this!” he yelled back, ushering Minseok to put out his cigarette and come with him. Chanyeol hugged his mom who still didn’t seem to be convinced with Chanyeol’s excuse.

“Mom, this is Minseok, my…” he realised now that he had no idea how to address the boy. Were they friends yet? Are they still ‘enemies’? Maybe just...roommates. Maybe that was enough for now.

“...friend.” Minseok added, much to Chanyeol’s surprise.

Minseok greeted his mother and bowed his head slightly. “We’re sorry for intruding, Mrs. Park. Chanyeol wasn’t the one smoking. It was me. A nasty habit. I’m sorry.” Minseok explained formally and Chanyeol was baffled. He had never seen Minseok speak with so much respect.

“Please, call me Judy.” his mother replied; the mood clearly much lighter after Minseok’s greeting. “Your sister is off today as well. Let’s have a family brunch then.” his mother proposed. Chanyeol beamed happily. His mother always knew how to read a situation without having to say anything. Like a sixth sense. He loved her very much for it, especially in this moment.

As they walk into the living room Chanyeol was ambushed by his sister jumping on him, pushing her knuckles into his skull. “Ow! Yoora! Get off me!” Chanyeol whined as his sister continued to tickle him. It was then she noticed the other person in the room. 

“You brought a guest.” she announced, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. “Yoora. This is Minseok.” Chanyeol introduced as he tried to fix his hair.

“Minseok? Where are you from?” Yoora questioned as she shook the boy’s hand.

“Just outside of town.” Minseok answered shyly.

“You must be loaded then. There are only giant estates outside of town.” she commented.

Chanyeol saw Minseok shift uncomfortably under her questioning. “That’s enough Yoora, we’re here to have a good time not a cross examination.” Chanyeol chimed in.

Surprisingly brunch when off without a hitch. His sister and mother seemed genuinely interested in Minseok and kept telling him how much of a shame it was that Chanyeol’s other mom wasn’t there to meet him. Soon enough their plates were empty, and all joined in to clean the table. Minseok offered to help with the dishes together with Yoora. Chanyeol beamed at the sight of them getting along. He really had no idea what he had expected when he came here suddenly, but he loved his family that much more for being so open and accepting. He was about to take the last dishes into the kitchen when the sound of a conversation stopped him in his tracks. 

“Just take care of him. Otherwise you’re dead.” Yoora’s voice sounded light, but Chanyeol knew how sharp her words could be.

“I’m--we’re not…” Minseok stammered. Chanyeol snickered at his flustered state.

“Don’t be using that excuse on me. I see the way he looks at you.” she announced, her voice warm and soft. Chanyeol leaned in a little closer to be able to hear it all. 

“I mean...I don’t know.” Minseok said, clearly confused by her statement.

“You know, since Baekhyun he’s never actually brought-“

“I think it’s time for us to go, Minseok,” Chanyeol interrupted before his sister was able to finish her sentence. “We don’t want to miss our bus back to campus.” Minseok nodded softly, drying his hands on the tea towel before placing it back on the sink.

“It was nice meeting you, Minseok. I’ll see you around.” his sister said as she pulled a shocked Minseok into a hug.

#

“Feeling better?” Chanyeol asked on their way back to campus. Minseok looked up at him and smiled warmly.

“Actually, yeah. Thank you, Chanyeol.” he replied and Chanyeol almost choked on his own saliva.

“Are you okay?” Minseok asked, concerned, patting Chanyeol on the back.

“Yes, I’m--you said my name.” Chanyeol replied.

Minseok smiled again. “Yes, I did. That’s usually what it’s meant for.” he replied jokingly but Chanyeol was still serious.

“No like, in a normal way. No teasing, no nicknames, just...my name.” he finished a little lamely.

Minseok raised his eyebrows at him, “Would you rather I didn’t?”

Chanyeol shook his head quickly “No, no! I…I like it.” he confessed as he quickly moved his glance back to the outside world to hide his blush.

They had quickly settled back into their usual spot in the library. Books laid out on the table and both of them checking their references. “I can barely believe we finished a full history project together.” Chanyeol joked, though his voice showed he was impressed with their work.

“Yeah, I can’t believe…” Minseok started but stopped mid-sentence, his face white as a sheet.

“Min, are you okay?” Chanyeol asked. The boy looked like he had seen a ghost. It soon became clear what was happening as footsteps could be heard approaching them.

“Mr. Kim, I’d like to see you in my office, please.” an authoritative voice sounded through the room. Chanyeol’s blood began to boil.

The audacity the man had. Beating the boy down and then demanding his presence in his office the very next day.

“I’m afraid that’s not possible, Principal Kim, my boyfriend and I are trying to finish our history project.” Chanyeol announced, which seemed to pull Minseok from his trance.

“Boyfriend?” Junmyeon asked, voice rife with confusion.

“Yeah! We made it official yesterday. Isn't it cute?” Chanyeol threw his best smile at the principal, whose frown was growing impossibly larger.

“You don’t seem like boyfriends.” the principal pressed as he stepped closer to Minseok. Chanyeol stood up quickly and made his way around the table to Minseok. He grabbed his face in his hands, looking him in the eyes. He found them filled with confusion and fear.

“You can kill me later” Chanyeol whispered softly before pressing his lips against Minseok’s in a passionate kiss. It took Minseok two seconds to relax into the kiss, giving in to Chanyeol’s lead as he let himself be held together by the giant. 

To an outsider it might have looked like a mere affectionate peck on the lips, but to both Chanyeol and Minseok it was so much more. It was a public indication that their quarrels were over, a sign that they had grown closer. To them, it was a silent promise to have each other’s back in moments of difficulty. When Chanyeol pulled away eventually, he looked into his roommate’s eyes, searching for the familiar annoyance or hatred it them. It never came. Just his soft, almond shaped eyes gazing at him. 

Principal Kim cleared his throat “Yes, yes. I see. That’s quite enough. I will leave you to your work then.” he grumbled as he walked away, clearly pissed off.

Chanyeol gave himself a mental high five for scaring off the principal, but something caught his attention. Those almond eyes, that seemed to pierce through his soul right now. He quickly let go of his face and stepped back, clearing his throat. “Right. So…the cold war…” he tried to distract them both as he returned to his seat but, Minseok wouldn’t let it go.

“What was that?” he asked. 

Chanyeol lifted his head to meet the boy’s gaze. “I did it so Principal Kim would stay away. By the way, you taste like an ashtray.” he retorted, trying to ignore the awkward feeling in his chest. 

Minseok merely snickered. “Well then. I should probably quit smoking, now that I’m your boyfriend.” he said jokingly.

Chanyeol gasped in fake offence, his face red as a beet. “You know I only did that to help you out! That creep was about to drag you to his office!” Chanyeol exclaimed.

Minseok smiled “Yeah, I know you did.” he said as he returned his attention to their project again.

* * *

  **8 - Declarations**

The past five days have felt like a dream to Minseok, even if the withdrawal symptoms told him otherwise. Chanyeol had been like a dream, taking his mind off of things every time he started to overthink. It was like he knew something was up and he would try everything in his power to make Minseok smile again. Spontaneous ice-cream dates, late night movie marathons, and morning cuddle sessions. If he didn’t know any better, he would say they were already dating. Which is why Minseok had decided to really quit smoking this time. It was the least he could do in return.

Strangely enough, Chanyeol hadn’t been sleeping in their room lately. He would sneak back in early in the morning, as if Minseok wouldn’t notice. It was usually when Minseok would stir that he would move over to his bed and just hold him. They never addressed it later. It was their little secret, and Minseok didn’t want to share him. Tomorrow they had to present their project to the rest of the class. The teacher had been so impressed by it that she asked if they wanted to present it. 

He was on his way to meet up with Chanyeol to go over the last things. Somehow, after everything, he was nervous. Apart from their morning slumbers they hadn’t been alone much. Even during their movie marathons Baekhyun had been there too. Today would be the first time since Minseok’s break down that they would be completely alone together. The thought made Minseok quicken his step. He knew he was early, but he hoped it would result in him getting to spend some extra time alone with Chanyeol.

His heart leapt into his throat when he entered the courtyard and spotted Chanyeol, though he wasn’t alone. Kyungsoo was right there with him, and Minseok could hear Chanyeol’s boisterous laugh pierce through the air.

They might just be talking. Friends talk. There wasn’t anything to be insecure about, right? Then why did his heart break into a million pieces when their bodies linked into a hug? Minseok gasped softly at the sight. Had Chanyeol been lying to him this past week? Was all they’d been doing together just a figment of his imagination? He couldn’t stand there and watch it any longer. He turned on his heels and left the way he came.

There was only one place he knew to go: the boy’s bathroom on the third floor. Long abandoned, it had always been the place where Minseok escaped to smoke on campus. He glanced around to see if anyone was following him before entering, not that he cared much about it now, it was just a habit ingrained in him. He opened the back of one of the broken toilets and found his stash of cigarettes.

This was an exception. If Chanyeol was going to be with Kyungsoo he had no reason to quit smoking, so he might as well indulge himself. 

He took in a big drag, trying to calm his shaking body in the process. He couldn’t believe he had been so stupid as to believe Chanyeol actually cared about him. He was such a fool. 

His heart jumped when he heard the door open and his name called out. It was Chanyeol. How did he even know Minseok would be here? the door to the stall opened and Minseok looked up at his roommate.

“I thought you quit smoking.” Chanyeol grumbled, clearly upset at the sight but Minseok just huffed.

“Yeah. I did.” he answered truthfully. There was no reason to lie about it.

“So? why are you smoking?” Chanyeol asked, crossing his arms in front of him like an angry father catching his child smoking. Minseok grunted and got up. Throwing the butt in the toilet bowl, he walked out past Chanyeol, not granting him a reply. Chanyeol wasn’t having it 

He grabbed Minseok’s wrist and turned him around to face him. “What is up with you?” he asked, and now Minseok felt the tears burn in the back of his throat. He pulled himself free.

“Why don’t you go back to your boyfriend and leave me the fuck alone?” he spewed as he tried to push the giant away from him, but instead of pushing him his hands lingered a little too long. Chanyeol took them in his own.

“What are you on about?” he asked, his voice much softer now. Minseok hated how the tears were already running down his cheeks.

“You’re an idiot, Kim.” Chanyeol muttered as he pulled the boy into his chest. Minseok struggled to break free, his tears now running freely, but he didn’t care. 

“Yes, I’m an idiot indeed for thinking you fucking cared for me like I do for you!” he yelled, his voice breaking halfway through. He was about to turn around and leave when suddenly he was pressed into the door a warm body against his back.

“What did you just say?” came a low voice in his ear and Minseok hated how his body reacted to it immediately. He turned around in Chanyeol arms, fully caged against the door.

“I’m an idiot.” he repeated but Chanyeol shook his head as his closed his eyes.

“No no. The part after.” swallowed thickly which confused Minseok.

“That I care for you?” he asked a little uncertain now. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol muttered, “You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that.” he confessed as he pressed himself closer to Minseok grabbing his face in his hands letting his thumbs wipe away the leftover tears on his cheeks.

“Wait, what?” Minseok replied now fully confused lifting his hands to put over Chanyeol’s but his roommate wasn’t letting go.

“God. Why do you think I didn’t sleep in our room anymore? I definitely wouldn’t be able to control myself around you.” he muttered against Minseok’s lips. Minseok shook his head in confusion.

“But...Kyungsoo…I saw you…you hugged him...” Minseok whined softly and Chanyeol’s face broke into a wide grin.

“That’s because I was congratulating him on scoring a girlfriend. Turns out the boy is as straight as an arrow, but it doesn’t matter because I’ve had my eye on someone else for a while now.” he mused happily and Minseok couldn’t stop himself from letting the next question slip from his lips.

“Who?” he asked. Chanyeol didn’t answer, instead he closed what little distance there was left between them and attached his lips to Minseok’s. This time it was easy for Minseok to relax into the kiss, letting Chanyeol lead it as he nipped on his bottom lip. The hands that were previously cupping his face now wandered around his body and wherever they went they left a burning sensation on Minseok’s skin. Their mouths were still attached in something that had turned from innocent to almost raunchy in mere seconds.

Minseok moaned as Chanyeol bucked his hips against him, letting the boy feel exactly what he was feeling. They let go only to catch their breath.

“You have no fucking idea what you do to me.” Chanyeol groaned and Minseok snicked. 

“Oh, I think I do.” he replied teasingly, letting his hand cup Chanyeol’s groin and softly squeezing it.

“Get off.” he suddenly demanded and Chanyeol looked at him with a puzzled expression.

“I’m not about to have sex with you in this disgusting toilet.” Minseok concluded when Chanyeol’s face grew pouty. He grabbed his roommate’s hand and dragged him along back to their dorm. They were about to enter their room when Baekhyun came out of his room, looking at them in disbelief. Minseok pushed Chanyeol into the room and ordered for him to stay before making his way towards Baekhyun.

“I don’t care what you hear coming from that room, but if you set one foot inside, you’re dead.” Minseok threatened and Baekhyun nodded in understanding, a hint of fear in his eyes. Minseok walked back into their bedroom and closed the door as soon as he entered Chanyeol was all over him. It was easy for Minseok to lead him over to his bed. Once there he pushed the boy into it, watching him bounce a little on the mattress before climbing on top of him. 

“I’m…I haven’t…not since…” Chanyeol muttered in between sloppy open-mouthed kisses but Minseok shushed him.

“I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” he mused, kissing his lips once again. He moved on to his neck earning a needy groan from the taller.

“Off.” he said as he pulled up Chanyeol’s black shirt demanding the boy’s help in taking it off. In one swift move the shirt flew across the room and soon after Minseok shed himself of his own shirt, throwing it in the same general direction. Chanyeol’s hands soon found his ass and started massaging it.

“Shall I finger you?” Chanyeol asked almost innocently. Minseok laughed a little. 

“If anyone would need the fingering it would be you, baby.” he replied as a wave of arousal ran through him at the sight of Chanyeol underneath him. Chanyeol groaned.

“That’s really fucking hot.” he mumbled and Minseok kissed him sloppily before he moved down to attack his neck and eventually his perky nipples. He desperately wanted Chanyeol. He had never wanted anyone so much in his entire life, but he also didn’t want to rush this. He wanted to bask in the feeling of the giant under him squirming and moaning needily. 

Hands were everywhere on their bodies, trying to feel as much of each other as they could. Minseok unbuckled Chanyeol’s pants and pushed them down. Chanyeol helped him get rid of his own pants before he moved back in between Chanyeol’s legs.

He nuzzled himself in between the man’s thighs and kissed them gently, softly leaving an array of marks as the man above him fell apart. After excessively kissing the man’s legs and thighs he finally moved to his dick, still trapped in a piece of cotton. The fabric was clearly straining to keep his hard cock inside of it, Minseok swiftly pulled the fabric down and off his legs before latching himself onto it. He was bigger than Minseok had expected, but that didn’t matter. He wouldn’t be the one taking it this time. 

“Turn over, baby.” he said after a few minutes of sucking and the man quickly obeyed his request. Looking at their height it might have seemed like Minseok would be the bottom in this relationship, but Minseok wanted nothing more than to push himself inside the boy. He wasn’t against being a bottom from time to time, but he knew that Chanyeol needed to be taken care of today.

He spread his lover’s cheeks with both hands before kissing the pink puckered hole, earning himself a low whine from the man above him. He kissed and licked to his heart’s content, feeling Chanyeol fall apart more and more above him. A loud moan echoed through the room when Minseok added a finger and started moving it in and out slowly.

“Minseok please hurry.” Chanyeol whined impatiently and Minseok hummed with his mouth still on the other’s hole as the other released another moan. As much as he loved to take his sweet time eating the boy out, his own dick was twitching with the lack of attention. He added another finger and soon another one, stretching the boy enough for him to fit. He let go of him for a second to reach over to the bedside table for the lube. He was impatient but he didn’t want Chanyeol to hurt. He lubed himself up and added some extra to Chanyeol’s hole making sure things were comfortable for both of them. 

“I wanna see you.” Chanyeol whined turning himself around before Minseok could line up. Minseok moved to the end of the bed pulling Chanyeol towards him. He threw the boy’s legs around his waist and placed his dick at his entrance. He looked up at his roommate who was looking at him with half lidded eyes.

“Are you sure?” Minseok asked, insecurity suddenly layering his voice.

“Minseok I swear to god if you don’t push in right now…ahh,” he didn’t get to finish it as Minseok thrusted up into him, filling him up. He could feel Chanyeol clench around him, almost pulling him to the brink already. He leaned over, resting his forehead against Chanyeol’s and looking into his eyes.

“I really like you, Chanyeol.” he confessed suddenly. He didn’t know what came over him but he really felt the need to say it out loud. It was as if a brick was lifted off his chest and he moved to kiss Chanyeol’s lips again. He couldn’t get enough of those lips.

“Now’s really not the time, Min. Just fuck me.” Chanyeol panted in between kisses. He obeyed, feeling lighter than before and swiftly thrusted up into his lover, causing his jaw to fall slack. The sight alone would have been enough to get Minseok off which is when he started picking up the pace trying to chase his own release. He grabbed Chanyeol’s neglected dick and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Both their moans filled the room together with skin slapping against skin. 

“Close,” Chanyeol gasped clinging onto Minseok’s arms as he continued to pump his dick.

“Me too, baby, me too.” he panted. He felt Chanyeol clench around him. He leaned forward capturing the boy’s lips in a passionate kiss as the boy came between them, thick ropes of white shooting on their chests. The intensity of Chanyeol’s orgasm pulled Minseok to the brink as well. He was about to pull out when Chanyeol grabbed his arm. 

“Inside. I want it inside me.”  he whined, voice shaky and broken from the intensity of his orgasm. Minseok couldn’t pull out anymore even if he wanted too as he fell over the edge filling Chanyeol up with his own release. He carefully pulled out and went to get a warm washcloth to clean them up. After he was done, he fell on the bed next to Chanyeol who was still a bit hazy from his high. 

“That was…amazing.” he beamed; his voice low. He sounded tired and Minseok hummed in response.

“It was.” he agreed as he curled himself up to lie on Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol quickly put his arm around the smaller and pulled him even closer, kissing the top of his head.

“For the record, I like you too.” he said, and Minseok smiled against his chest. 

“I’m glad.” he chirped, placing small butterfly kisses on the boy’s chest.

“Who would’ve thought we would end up together?” Chanyeol wondered out loud, which made Minseok lift himself up to look at the boy. 

“Not me, but I like going against the grain.” he replied as he placed a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s lips.

“Let’s sleep.” Chanyeol offered and Minseok could only hum in agreement before he fell into the best sleep of his life.


End file.
